


Ambush

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Roleplay, Vampire Mycroft, Vampires Lure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"Something's not right here."The circumstances...as the sun setsAnd you must mention...the weatherEstablished relationship but Mycroft has been keeping something back. Now he's taking what he wants.





	Ambush

I'm on my way home, walking because it was a nice day when I left work, but now a chill has set in with the sun going down. 

I feel like i'm being watched from the shadowy alley which I just passed.

"Something's not right here" I murmur to myself, chills creeping down my spine. I sneak a look behind me, feeling paranoid, but nothing is there. I shake my head to get rid of the feeling.

"Detective." I hear from right behind me, feel the persons breath on my neck. I gasp, standing stock still.

"Don't move" I shiver at the breath on my ear. 

"What do you want?" I tremble slightly.

"Oh... Nothing much. Just a little taste..." He purrs, at my neck now. I instinctively bare my neck, breath picking up, heart thumping in equal parts fear and confused anticipation.

"What...?" I lick my lips nervously, "What...?" I startle when he grabs me around my wrists. "What do you want?" I repeat.

"Come with me Dear" He starts to walk me backwards. I move with him for a split second, head fuzzy, but resist when the command breaks through the fog. 

"What, No" I start to struggle to get free of his grasp, but a slight scrape of teeth stills me again.

"Don't struggle, it will be worse for you if you do." His tone firm, as well as his grip bruising my wrists lightly. "Come on" He says darkly, "You know you want to Gregory" He licks my neck sending a pleasant shiver down my spine.

My eyes close automatically as I let out a moan, unable to control myself anymore. My mind clouds, thought process brought to a standstill. He takes up everything now, nothing exists outside this moment anymore. I find myself completely surrender to what's going on.

I breath deeply and sigh "Yes Mycroft" and then............ Nothing.


End file.
